Riding type tractors capable of switching between manual steering and automatic steering have been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-60982).
In a riding type tractor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-60982, when a manual operation by a steering handle is continued for a predetermined time in automatic steering based on a course detection result by an image recognition device, the automatic steering is switched to manual steering.
It is assumed that a vehicle for performing special work such as the riding type tractor in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-60982 is manually operated by a skilled operator. Accordingly, even when automatic steering is automatically switched to manual steering, an unintended operation of the vehicle caused by an incorrect operation by the operator cannot happen.
However, when an operator who is not skilled in manual steering (for example, an operator who needs to be helped by a helper) occupies a vehicle, it is not necessarily desirable to automatically switch automatic steering to manual steering as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-60982. For example, when an operator who needs to be helped by a helper performs manual steering by an in correct operation, the vehicle may perform an operation unintended by the helper.